


Пусти ночную прохладу в мой дом

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: ООС в глаза читателя, ничего не объясняется, повествование от первого лица.





	Пусти ночную прохладу в мой дом

**Author's Note:**

> ООС в глаза читателя, ничего не объясняется, повествование от первого лица.

Она приходила ко мне в последний момент.

Когда я ставила точку, когда допивала последний глоток, когда в последний раз проводила щеткой по волосам.

Не знаю, специально она подбирала время или это выходило случайно.

Она опускалась на балкон и замирала, не делая ни шага внутрь, пока я не говорила ей: «Здравствуй, Супергерл».

В другое время — она не ждала приглашения. Если я принимала решения, которые могли повлиять на город, или была в опасности тем или иным образом, то она влетала в мой офис, в мою квартиру… в мою жизнь. Проносилась вихрем, не задавая вопросов, не сомневаясь.

Но не такими ночами.

Потому что они были не для меня, а для нее.

Супергерл рассказывала мне о том, как ей одиноко. Как сложно принимать решения. Как больно терять тех, кто ей дорог. И как она неизбежно снова и снова оказывается перед выбором: спасти других или сделать что-то ради себя.

«Ты не будешь счастливой, если поступишь иначе», — так я обычно говорила.

И она улыбалась.

Становилась Карой Дэнверс чуть больше, чем Супергерл.

Она так и не сказала мне о своей «тайне». Я ждала этого, стараясь не давить на нее. Днем — не хотела разрушать жизнь ни одной из ее личностей и боялась, что она меня оттолкнет… а ночью — тоже боялась. Боялась разрушить хрупкое «нечто» наших встреч.  
Я была подругой Кары Дэнверс, была союзницей Супергерл… но для той, что беззвучно опускалась на мой балкон, я не была ни подругой, ни союзницей.

Для нее я просто была.

Мне не стоило бояться.

Будь я смелее, то меньше жалела бы об утраченном.

Однажды она исчезла. Исчезла Кара Дэнверс: исчезла без предупреждения, оставив недописанной статью и гулкое эхо, гуляющее по квартире, откуда вывезли все вещи. Исчезла Супергерл: Страж так же патрулировал улицы в компании со своей помощницей, но никто больше не пролетал над крышами. Исчезла та, что приходила ко мне, что улыбалась мне, что рассказывала о своей боли.

Та, что поддержала меня, когда остальные отвернулись.

— Ничего не спрашивай, — попросила Алекс.

И в ее голосе я услышала отчаянье.

— Никому ничего не говори, — прошептал Уинн.

И мне он показался испуганным.

— Забудь о ней, если сможешь, — сказал Джеймс.

И в его глазах я увидела боль.

— Ты — смог? — спросила я.

Он не ответил.

Я верю, что когда-нибудь она вернется. Что однажды ночью опустится на мой балкон. И тогда я скажу ей: «Здравствуй, Кара».


End file.
